forgotten_memories_alternate_realitiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorothy Simmons
"I never doubted you Noah. You always were my trusted friend." -Dorothy to Noah. Dorothy Simmons is a character in Forgotten Memories: Alternate Realities. ''Forgotten Memories: Alternate Realities'' Dorothy was a nurse working at the asylum. Noah claims to be friends with her and offers Rose Hawkins further information on Eden, a young missing girl that Rose is looking for, should Rose help 'free' Dorothy. Rose finds the desecrated body of Dorothy in the pharmacy room. A note is in her pocket, advising Rose to place the murder weapon used to kill her in her right hand and evidence of the murderer's guilty in her left. A recorder in the room documents a meeting she had with a doctor. She asks him what he did with her six patients, surmising that he got rid of them after the experiments he was performing on them had failed. She tells him that she can't overlook what he did, though money may convince her otherwise. When Rose places the Nurses Cap and the Scalpel in her hands, Dorothy's mouth opens and Rose finds the Locker Key inside. The Elevator Key is inside her locker. Picking up the key transports Rose 'somewhere'. Dorothy speaks to Rose here, telling her she used to be a nurse before she died and that she was now stuck there. She tells her that the elevator key is the root of the problem, that it is her link and that she needs it to escape, and that Rose should bring it to where she is, behind the big door. She instructs her to be careful, explaining that she "needs" Rose. Further on, Rose is taken to a flashback of Doctor Walton experimenting on a man. She tells Rose that he'd fiddle with their brains and doing things like making them to speak in languages they didn't even know. Another flashback shows a meeting between the asylum's committee. Dorothy explains that Doctor Walton was simply following their orders. The committee was cautious and Dorothy says that they would have never done anything as careless as killing her. When they found out that Walton was responsible for the death of the six missing patients, they ended his career, but they never were able to prove that he was the one who killed Dorothy. In order to protect his reputation, Doctor Walton had tried to manipulate the emotionally fragile head of the hospital named Audrey into taking the blame for the six missing patients, though the story resurfaced a few months later. In order to silence Dorothy, Walton manipulated Audrey into killing her. She later took her own life by hanging herself. A recording reveals that Dorothy had helped Noah, one of the six sisters, escape. As the sisters had a bag over their heads during their sessions, a tactic Doctor Walton claimed helped them keep focused, Dorothy suggested that they had someone else take Noah's place. Noah explains that the connection will fail if a sister is missing and they will all bleed to death on the spot and Walton will be vulnerable. The experiment will be a failure and his reputation will be ruined. Rose is then returned to the desecrated corpse of Dorothy. The ghost of Dorothy arrives and posses her body, coming after Rose with the scalpel. She explains that freeing her involves destroying her fear and wrath. Quelling her fear and anger had allowed Dorothy to be free. She thanks Rose and disappears. Rose awakens from the flashback in the Women's Locker Room. She comes across Noah outside of the elevator, whom congratulates her on freeing Dorothy. She tells Rose that she'll obtain the answers she seeks if she takes the elevator. When she takes it, however, various voice clips from Noah and Dorothy play in Rose's head. "We told you not to trust anyone, didn't we?", "Do you understand what free really means?", "I need you, it was the only way, trust me", "I would like you to help an old friend of mine." It is revealed that Noah had been deceiving Rose and that assisting her had apparently caused Dorothy to possess Rose's body and causing Rose to take Dorothy's place. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters